


Hiding Spot

by Komarty



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komarty/pseuds/Komarty
Summary: Keith cringed as white sparks rained down on him and the surrounding tiled floor.That... definitely wasn't supposed to happen.





	Hiding Spot

Keith cringed as white sparks rained down on him and the surrounding tiled floor.

_That... definitely wasn't supposed to happen._

He had been working out in the training deck of the ship, and cleaned house with the combat bots in rapid succession. Lost to the feeling of adrenaline and hostility, Keith had summoned more bots than the recommended amount at a speed that was irrational for any human being **—** which was exactly why he did it. Clearing his throat, he looked around self-consciously, hoping nobody was awake to detect that he might have broken their only training grounds on the ship.

"Yo," Lance called from the distance. Keith hung his head in defeat. Of all the people to catch him in this mess.

 _"Daaaang,"_ the other droned after uttering a low whistle. The last of the raining sparks disappeared, and the lights on two robot pods flickered rapidly before going out as well. A low hum of dead technology filled the air. Keith straightened his posture and twisted around to look at Lance. The other was in his pajamas, looking sleepy and surprisingly placid in contrast to his normal liveliness at any given hour.

"You might wanna run," his friend continued. Keith raised an eyebrow in suspicion. On any other day, Lance would have given him shit for fucking up, so why the courteous warning?

"I should probably go find Pidge and tell her wh **—** "

"She knows dude. She's standing by your bedroom door waiting to chew you out."

 _Crap._ He hated when Pidge was in the mood for a lecture.

"I don't think I can deal," Keith admitted.

"That's why I'm telling you to run. Pidge might be at your room but Allura's making her way down here right now, and I for one am _sick_ of all these confrontations. I heard her ranting in her room. She's out to find y **—** _andddd...._ you're gone."

Keith had sprinted past the training deck's double doors the second Lance's words sunk in.

***

"Keith?"

"Can I... hide here... for a bit...?" Keith asked between shallow pants. He had launched himself into Shiro's bedroom, sweaty and out of breath from sprinting down the long corridors of the ship. The other hadn't looked surprised when his second in command came tumbling into his room, just mildly curious.

"What did you break?"

"What makes you think I broke something?" Keith croaked as he made sure to lock the door behind him before sitting on the edge of Shiro's bed. Shiro simply shot him a glance before Keith sighed and muttered _training deck_ under his breath. Shiro frowned and shook his head. A pang of guilt wretched Keith's gut. He didn't like disappointing the other.

"You need to relax with the training Keith," Shiro said. "Your body needs to recuperate when the day ends."

"My body is doing just fine," Keith replied stubbornly. "Besides, fighting helps me sleep peacefully."

Shiro snorted at the claim. When Keith didn't rise to the jibe, the other stood up and rolled his shoulders.

"Alright then, fight me."

"Huh?"

"It's late, you should be in bed, and from what I can tell, you didn't get an adequate amount of combat training in to sleep well tonight. So, fight me."

Keith was puzzled, but behind that puzzlement was amusement. If Shiro was teasing him, he'd gladly take the bait.

"Okay, sure," Keith shrugged as he stood up and faced the other.

Shiro didn't wait for formalities. He lurched forward, arm swinging inches away from Keith's face. Keith barely had time to back flip out of the way. He hit the wall behind him, and ducked as Shiro swung at him again. Staying low, Keith swung his leg towards Shiro's ankles in hopes of knocking him down. It didn't work. Shiro had predicted the move and jumped over his limb as if it were a skipping rope. Keith sacrificed a second to appreciate that move. Most men with a bigger stature would simply brace themselves for the blow, but Shiro displayed his intelligence through the nimble act. Now Keith was at a disadvantage as momentum swung him in a problematic position.

Shiro swung his leg around, his intent being Keith's neck. Keith dodged the move by intentionally lying on his back. Shiro hadn't expected the lack of contact. His leg whizzed over Keith's head and twisted him just far enough that by the time he corrected his position, Keith was already standing and moving away from the wall limiting his movements. When Shiro jumped at him again, Keith was ready. He used his forearms to block and punch. His legs were always moving; twisting and turning around Shiro as both tried to outdo the other. Their fighting became a coordinated dance. Limbs stuck out and curled in response to the other's movements, and bodies twisted and turned in rhythm.

Keith made the mistake of going for a punch he knew would easily be thwarted. He had expected Shiro to continue their dance and block the blow as he had normally done in the past, but instead, the larger paladin snatched his wrist and yanked it behind him, snapping Keith forward. Their noses touched on the impact. Keith twisted his leg behind the other's calf and force him on his knees, face searing at their proximity. Shiro went down, but brought Keith with him. Keith struggled to keep Shiro down. Despite the other landing on his back, his calmness showed that he wasn't deterred. Keith clenched his jaw as the other nonchalantly flipped him onto his back.

 _There's a huge gap in our strength,_ Keith realized as he looked up at Shiro. The other's white hairs fell over Keith's face, almost taunting him to try and snatch it. Even though it was inches away; even though it was easily within his grasp, Keith didn't have the strength. Shiro was holding him down, preventing him from any further movement. Understanding dawned on the red paladin. Shiro would dominate him no matter how many blows he dealt. He needed to be craftier.

"You win," Keith panted. Shiro's face continued hovering over his. He was breathing through his mouth, soft bursts of hot air escaping his lips and tickling Keith's nose. He loosened his grip on the other, and moved to straighten his posture. That was when Keith attacked. Shiro cried out in shock as he was flipped onto his back. Keith grinned down at him.

"That's pretty unfair," Shiro commented despite the beginnings of a smile tugging his lips.

"There's no fairness on the battlegrounds," Keith replied.

"You're right," Shiro hissed as he swung both palms towards Keith's chest in an attempt to push him back. Keith predicted the movement and snatched both wrists while they were in the air. Grunting, he put all of his weight onto his arms, and let the momentum bring him forward, pinning Shiro to the floor.

"Not bad," Shiro complimented. The was a glint in his eyes. His smile was too carefree given his position. He was either being a good sport, or had something planned.

Keith's second guess was the right one. Shiro didn't give him time to mull over his behaviour as he suddenly spread his arms wide. Keith cried out as his hands were dragged to the sides, causing him to fall forward, forehead slamming against Shiro's.

"Ow," Keith grunted. Shiro laughed in his face.

"Woops," he chuckled as he pulled a hand out of Keith's grip to pat the back of his head. "Sorry about that."

Keith frowned. His cheeks felt warm, but not from the combat. Shiro's forehead was hot against his. His fingers combed the back of Keith's hair in an easy rhythm, lulling his mind but working up his body.

 _Oh no._ Keith gritted his teeth as the beginnings of arousal began to pinprick his skin. If his face was hot, then his dick was on fire.

"'s okay," Keith mumbled as he tried to crawl off the other's lap. But Shiro kept him in place. The red paladin awkwardly hovered over him, struggling to push back against the hand holding him close. Keith looked down at Shiro between his bangs, and inhaled sharply through his slightly parted lips at the other’s expression.

Shiro looked hungry. His pupils were dilated and his eyebrows were knit with desire. His bionic arm had bent upwards so that the hand rested on the floor above his head while his other hand clutched the back of Keith's neck firmly, preventing him from pulling away. Keith gulped. Without thinking, he leaned in, clutching the other's chest as a means to steady himself, unsure of how to proceed. Luckily, he didn't wait long before Shiro took the lead. The other dragged his palm across Keith's neck and guided it his cheek. He ran his thumb across Keith’s burning cheek and pulled him close, sighing blissfully as their lips connected.

Keith melted against Shiro. He tilted his head to the side, panting, but resuming the contact immediately. It took him only a few seconds to understand that he was addicted. Shiro's lips were soft and warm. The other teasingly licked a stripe along his mouth between chaste kisses, and darted his tongue between his lips only when he elicited a satisfyingly desperate moan from Keith.

Keith was a mess. His initial arousal had amplified into full-blown horniness. He rubbed his crotch against Shiro's as they deepened their kiss, tongues dancing around each other as bodies began to move in a disjointed rhythm. Clothes came off soon after. First shirts, then pants and underwear. Keith was lifted off the floor and gently thrown onto the bed, where Shiro crawled on top moments after with something in his hands.

"Lie on your back," Shiro instructed in a low tone. Keith did as he was told. He spread his legs apart and pulled his heels close; knees in the air as he waited for Shiro to guide him.

"Good," Shiro murmured against his ear. Keith shuddered. Shiro's tongue lapped the helix gently before his teeth sunk into the cartilage. Although Keith assumed the pain was supposed to be off-putting, he felt his dick twitch impatiently in response. His body wanted more.

And soon his body got what it wanted.

Shiro started slow. He teased Keith's entrance with a finger, rubbing small circles around the rim. Then he added lube and his approach changed entirely. Keith hissed as his finger slowly inched into him. He was painfully tight, and exceptionally tense. But Shiro was persistent. The larger paladin worked him open slowly. He added digits until Keith was moaning loudly and covered in sweat; desperately crying out Shiro's name. The other had made him feel the pain he craved —but with something more. He hit some part within him that caused what felt like an electric shock jolt up his spine. Keith wanted to feel that pleasure again. He begged Shiro for more, _more, please Shiro; do that again._

Shiro kissed him. He flipped Keith onto his stomach and lay directly on top of him. His large erection teased Keith's ass. Coated with lubricant, the thick member glided between the cheeks, forcing tension and expectation to shake Keith's entire being.

 _"Please,"_ Keith repeated quietly. His voice had been muffled by his pillow, but Shiro heard him loud and clear. He guided the head of his cock towards the rim, and leaned forward until the tip squeezed past the sphincter.

Keith moaned loudly. Shiro's fingers could not have prepared him for the sensation of a large cock stretching his muscles beyond their limitations.

"Tell me if it hurts," Shiro muttered in a gravelly tone. Keith couldn't answer him if he wanted to. Shiro had begun moving. First with shallow thrusts, then deeper and deeper until his entire girth had been encompassed. Keith cried out as both pain and pleasure rocked his core. His moaning was obscene. Small _Oh, oh, o —h!'s_ escaped his lips in rhythm that matched the sound of skin slapping skin.

Keith rejoiced in the pleasure. His spine curled and his ass moved up to create a better angle, and soon Shiro was hitting his prostate head-on rather than brushing by it. Both paladins lost themselves in the act. Their moans would fall in and out of sync from each other in conjunction to Shiro's thrusts. Sweat coated their skin and tendrils of pleasure crawled beneath their veins. Keith felt tears sting his eyes as he begged the other to speed up; to go harder until he couldn't feel the sharp pain of Shiro's fingers digging into his hips.

When the other obliged, Keith lost it. He cried out and spasmed beneath Shiro, balls releasing his load onto the bed sheets beneath him.

"Keith," Shiro moaned hungrily. But Keith couldn't answer. He had lost himself to his orgasm. Stars twinkled in and out of his vision similar to how the sparks in the training deck had rained down on him mere moments ago.

"Keith," Shiro repeated. Keith hummed as he sunk into the mattress, uncaring the he was lying on the spunk he had just released. "Lie on your side."

Keith did as Shiro demanded. He faced the wall of the plain bedroom and waited for Shiro to resume his earlier pursuit. The other proceeded to lift his leg in the air and guide his shaft back into him, the new angle doing wonders on his body and eliciting a long, low moan to escape the back of his throat. Keith gasped out of habit. He never thought he'd hear Shiro's sex noises. The other always held an air of strength and dignity to him, and now, in bed, fucking his second in command was no different; albeit with lewder noises. Shiro had a goal in sight, and wasn't going to let anything stop him from getting to it, which would have been admirable had Keith not been too busy admiring the other's body instead.

Shiro’s tenacious thrusts were distracting to the point that Keith didn’t register the discomfort that came with post-orgasm sex. Being pushed onto his back was a bonus. Shiro's body took Keith's mind off the pain. His torso was chiselled. His pecs bounced as he pounded Keith's ass, and his biceps bulged as he held his legs over him. Glancing down, Keith caught sight of Shiro's cock appear and disappear within him, the view making his balls tense in apprehension.

 _"Shit,"_ Keith hissed. That wasn't apprehension he was feeling; it was arousal. Watching Shiro fuck him so earnestly had made him hard again. Sensing movement beneath him, Shiro opened his eyes to the sight of Keith jerking his newfound erection. Despite lustful eyes boring into Keith's soul, Shiro's smile was gentle and kind as he wrapped his bionic hand around Keith's boner.

"Wha _—_ " Was all Keith had a chance to say before an intense vibration rocked his body. Keith threw his head back and screamed as he came a second time that night. He hadn't expected such intense pleasure. The vibrations were deeply rooted into his nerves, almost as if Shiro had physically sent waves of concentrated electricity through him. All he could do was spasm as Shiro reached his own climax. Both paladins groaned between clenched teeth as their bodies rocked to their respective orgasms.

Shiro flopped onto his back after a calm had settled over them. Neither said anything for a while; both caught in their thoughts while waiting for their heartbeats to steady.

"So... that happened," Shiro awkwardly began. Keith glanced to his side to see the other's white bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead. He instinctively pushed them aside, and after a moment of hesitation, leaned over to kiss the glistening skin.

Shiro's eyes were closed, but a pleased smile warmed his hard features.

"Another kiss would be nice."

Keith kissed him again, this time on the lips.

"One more," Shiro insisted.

Keith chuckled, but repeated the action. He let out a small sound of surprise as large, strong arms wrapped around him and held him close. Shiro kissed Keith's cheek, his jaw and his chin before bidding him a goodnight.

"If Allura or Pidge try to chew me out tomorrow, will you cover me?" Keith asked.

"I will," Shiro promised through a huff of amusement.

"And if the training deck isn't fixed by tomorrow, will you spar with me again?"

"I'd help you every night," Shiro hummed sweetly, his last act of the night being a chaste kiss on Keith's nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Old man Shiro passing out after 1 nut, smfh
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> :^) @Kroligane


End file.
